Always Will
by BehindTheCamera
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends from a young age. They were always there for each other. But one thing the two friends know, is that no matter what happens, life or death, they will be there for each other. BxE One Shot


**Always Will**

Edward Cullen sat stock still on the cool wooden bench, staring ahead at nothing in particular. In front of him stood a priest, speaking to a large crowd behind him. Around him, people cried, sniffled, and occasionally coughed. He sat next to a shattered mother, and a stun shocked father. Around them, classmates and families surrounded them. They were all here to remember a girl they had all known well.

Isabella Swan died on October 23rd 2008, having been hit by a drunk driver.

Before the fatal accident, life had went on as it usually did. Death was not a factor in their lives. Death seemed like something they only saw in newspapers and movies. Edward and Bella had just finished watching Romeo & Juliet. It had been the movie chosen for this weeks Friday Movie Night. By the time the movie had ended, it was almost twelve at night. Bella yawned and got up from Edward's couch, claiming that she know had to go home. Edward already knew this, and did not try to stop her. Though as he looked back at it now, he'd wished he'd had, for maybe Bella would still be with them right now. They hugged before Bella walked out the door. Edward watched his friend, thinking that she was only going home, but now he realized he'd watch his friend drive to her death.

At 12:30 AM, Edward received a worried call from Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He'd asked him if Bella was still at his house. Instantly, Edward's stomach dropped. Bella had left almost an hour ago, the drive from his house to hers only ten minutes. Charlie began to panic on the other end of the line, when Edward suddenly heard the door bell from Charlie's end. Charlie hung up the phone. Edward sat in his door and held his phone tightly in both hands, afraid. At two o'clock, Edward received the news that Bella had passed away. It had been a quick death, death coming instantly the moment the cars collided. The boy was whom she had hit was drunk, and now in jail for life. Edward did not know what to think.

His best friend was dead.

Edward and Bella had been best friends since the young age of two. Their parents had met one day at the beach, and whilst the adults talked, Edward and Bella built sandcastles together and swam. From that day on, play dates had been scheduled, and a friendship grew. The two families went on vacations together during the summer, always going to the Cullen's private Island. The moment the two children entered pre-school, Edward had become Bella's protector. Kids had made fun of Bella for being clumsy, but Edward was always there to make sure they stopped. At recess, Edward would always pick Bella first, knowing it made her feel good about herself, because they both knew that if he didn't, she'd be last. Edward never wanted Bella to feel as though she wasn't good. He knew that Bella was a shy girl, and he wanted her to know that she was still as important than any other loud spoken girl. Throughout the years, the two had become inseparable. One was rarely seen without the other. They had many classes together, and sat together at lunch alone. Weekends were usually filled either going to a movie or driving around aimlessly until early hours of the morning. As the years past, as people began to date in high school, people began to make assumptions about the two. They were lovers. Bella loved Edward, Edward loved Bella. But those emotions were never spoken aloud, unsure that they both felt the same way.

They did not let their feelings get in the way of their friendship. They did not listen to what the other kids said about them, nor did they let their teasing embarrass them. It wasn't odd to Bella and Edward that they went to the movies alone on a Saturday night, or that they did not sit with anyone else at lunch. It was as though they were in their own little world. And no one could beak it to it.

Once the ceremony was over, Edward sat in the back seat of Charlie Swan's cruiser and starred out the window as they made their way to the graveyard. It was raining, as usual in Forks. Bella had hated the rain. She claimed that it had always made her moody, and Edward knew that it was true. On sunny days, Bella insisted that they go out and spend the day at the park or the beach. Some days, they would drive for about an hour and just sit in a random field, watching the fuffy white clouds float across the deep blue sky. After about a ten minute drive, they arrived at the graveyard. Bella's casket was already placed in front of it's tombstone, which read _Isabella Swan 1990-1_

_2008 The Best Daughter In The World. _Charlie was the first to get out of the car, walking to Renee's side and helped her out of the car, as she sobbed. Edward opened his door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. He walked next to Renee, his arm around her as they made their way to Bella's resting place. People began to arrive a few minutes after, and soon after they were surrounded. The priest from the church said a few final words, before people were allowed to go and say their final good byes. Charlie and Renee were the first to go to the casket. Renee's loud sobs broke everyone's heart. Beside Edward, Angela Webber covered her face, shaking. Charlie whispered to Renee, both kissing the casket before they let the others go. Edward waited patiently for everyone to go before him. Slowly, he walked up to Bella's peaceful body. Realization began to hit him every step he took. Tears began to fill Edward's eyes. His best friend was gone.

He hadn't protected her. Their world was shattered.

He knelt down in front of the casket and cried, his head resting on it. Bella was gone. His love was gone. He would only be able to look at his best friend in the few pictures he had been allowed to take of her. He would be alone. As this thought passed through his mind, he felt as though someone was next to him. He turned his head, only to find no one. Edward knew who was there. She would always be there, no matter what. Edward wiped the tears from his cheeks, some still in his eyes. He kissed the casket lighting, and knowing Bella was listening, muttered:

"I love you Bella, I always will."

**This is very different from what I usually do, but it's always fun to give it a try! Anyway, I hope you all have a good day! :)**

**Review if you want more one shots!**

**xox**


End file.
